A Valentine Story
by SweetAyu
Summary: This is a small valentine story that involves Sesshomaru and Rin; Inuyasha and Kagome. The story reflects about giving and receiving chocolates. Love and friendship is involved in both part one and two of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**XxValentine special fanfiction storyXx**

**Part One: SesshxRin**

A bullfinch landed on the window sill and began chirping a cheerful song. Rin smiled watching the bird for a couple of moments before returning to washing the dirty dishware. The pile of dishes wasn't too big and it didn't take much of her time away. She actually enjoyed doing this chore.

Rin had spent the whole morning preparing a sweet dessert to celebrate Valentine's Day, a holiday that was represented here in America. Rin knew that this holiday was not celebrated in the same way Japan commonly distinguished this holiday. At least, that is what she presumed seeing as she'd only been living here in America for the past seven months. But, that was the least thing that was running in her mind.

She had gone to the store in the morning to buy the missing ingredients; which, were needed to complete the recipe she had in mind. She wanted to make absolute sure that her dish came out in good favorable conditions, and with no flaws.

Rin picked up a wet rag and walked over to the table to clean up the flour and yoke that had spilled on the counter table. The delicious smell of chocolate wafted throughout the kitchen air making Rin's mouth water in delight to taste a piece of that heavenly cake.

_It just needs ten more minutes before I take it out of the oven and let it cool off._ Rin instructed herself as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. She couldn't wait to give this gift to the person that she likes. She couldn't say it was true love, as it could probably be one of those infatuation crushes she tended to develop from time to time.

When they first met, she didn't land on good terms with him. It wasn't until recently that he seemed to be more amiable towards her. This gave her some hope.

Rin hummed along with the singing tune that was stuck inside her head. She sat down on a nearby stool tapping her index finger on top of her kneecap waiting dutifully for the minutes to pass by. The once messy kitchen was sparkling clean with gratitude.

She had made her handmade chocolate cake with honmei choco following the tradition from home. She didn't have many male friends, but she had ordered on the telephone some chocolate made of giri choco – this were chocolates obligatory made for her male companions- from a candy shop located in Japan.

The nicely wrapped boxes filled with chocolate were already placed inside her handbag. The loud bell of her set up timer started ringing informing Rin that the two layered cake was finished. The girl stood up briskly from the stool and ran towards the oven to press the 'off' button.

Rin picked up her stove mittens and placed her hands inside them before opening the oven door cautiously. She reached carefully inside for the dishpan holding her cake bread. The sight of her cake almost made Rin want to keep it for herself.

_Wow, it's so gorgeous._ Rin placed the cake carefully on top of a rack that she had already set up on top of her kitchen counter. The layers were thin, but the fluffy texture of the brown dark bread was satisfying to the keen eye.

She allowed the cake to cool down as she made her way back to pick up the whip cream, she had prepared, and the store brought strawberries, being held on a plate.

_Now, I have to plan on how to get this cake to him. _

_XXX_

Kouga placed his arms behind his head as he casually walked down the pathway of the park. Today, he was supposed to meet up with his new recent girlfriend after a basketball game with the guys. The game had been a huge success on his part of the team.

Since the sports club was nearby the park, his girlfriend had decided to meet up with him, here. She had said something about wanting to ride the boat into the pond, which curled about the park. _I hope she'll at least enjoy the present I'll be bringing her. Today is after all valentines' day. _

His clear blue eyes caught a silhouette figure standing nearby an oak tree that was placed nearby the smooth pathway. He grinned widely when he recognized the stature of the person. It was none other than his companion, Sesshomaru. Kouga wondered briefly why his friend hadn't mentioned that he was also heading this way.

"Yo, what's up Sesshomaru? Are you meeting up with your girlfriend or something?" Kouga greeted, pleasantly. Sesshomaru greeted Kouga with his casual nod and brief pat on the shoulder. He was wearing a tight shirt with loose fitting pants as Sesshomaru had changed from his basketball uniform unlike Kouga.

"…. I'm just delaying the time to go back home. " Sesshomaru replied back. His duffle bag was lying carelessly next to the tree bark. "Today was a good game. Are you going to be joining tomorrow's game?" Sesshomaru asked, making small conversation.

"Well, I'm planning too, but I'll have to check my plans with my girlfriend. You know how girls are very picky." Kouga replied back. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Mh, well I'd keep you company, but I can't leave Ayame waiting." Kouga said. He was about to continue on his way when his attention was attracted to a girl who rammed straight into a couple roller-skating down the pavement.

The girl lost her balance and went rolling backwards down the low steep hill.

"It looks like Rin still hasn't adjusted very well to the American ways." Kouga commented as he chuckled at the embarrassing display.

Everyone knew that the park had divided walkways. The local signs signaled that the dirt pavement was used more commonly for pedestrians, while the cement road was used for roller-skaters and people on bikes. The sign languages were in English.

Sesshomaru glanced warily at the direction that Kouga had mentioned. He spotted Rin cradling her handbag with a look of despair. "I'll see you around," Sesshomaru dismissed Kouga as he picked up his sport bag from the floor and walked over to check up on the silly girl.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." The woman wearing skates called down to the sprawled out girl.

"Leave her alone, baby. It's her fault for not watching where she was going." The lady's boyfriend called out rudely. They both roller skated down the sidewalk, arguing among themselves.

Rin held her handbag close to her chest. She knew that her cake was ruined and was probably crumbled into pieces inside the box container that was resting inside her handbag.

She settled her handbag to the side and pulled at the zipper. She was about to take out the box hoping to reassure herself that all her hard work did not go to waste, when a voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Hey, are you okay?" a deep suave voice called out to her.

Rin glanced to stare at the familiar gaze of one of her many classmates, Sesshomaru. The young man took in the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" He asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"No, I just… I-I just ruined the perfect gift. M-my cake is ruined." Rin stuttered out loud wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru released a small sigh that went unnoticed. "You're such a silly girl. You care more about some cake than your scraped knees."

His hand motioned to the red scratches covering her knees. Rin gazed embarrassed at the floor pulling down her summer dress to cover herself more properly.

Sesshomaru kneeled down next to the shy girl. "The least I can do for a classmate is carry her to a nearby bench, instead of leaving her on the floor bawling her tears out over some stupid cake."

"It's not stupid!" Rin exclaimed.

His words were kind and rude at the same time. She didn't know what to make of it, but alas when she attempted to move her scraped leg, Rin ended up wincing in pain.

"Next time, try to watch where you're going." Sesshomaru stated bluntly as he picked up Rin's bag and settled it on top of her waiting hands. He then made sure to put strength in his legs as he wrapped his arms around her body. Using the strength in his legs, he pushed himself forward to stand up straight with the girl in his arms.

"Thank you for helping me," Rin mumbled as her head rested against his shoulder, near his chest. He smelled nice like body wash. It was probably because he might of have taken a shower shortly after a game. Her gaze was firm on his duffle sport bag.

_He's strong._ Rin thought silently.

Sesshomaru settled Rin down on a wooden bench, before he followed suit. He stretched his arms up in the air before bringing them back down. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the girl with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes.

"If you mind me asking, who were you planning to give the cake to?" He asked, starting a conversation with her.

Rin fidgeted with her hands that rested on top of her bag. "It was going to be a valentine gift for a guy I like."

"Hn," Sesshomaru deduced by her short words.

"The boy I like doesn't like me, though. I really don't know why, but maybe, because I'm from Japan and I can't speak much English." Rin said, trying to give Sesshomaru a hint about the person she likes.

She had met Sesshomaru on her first day of school back in August, because he had given her a tour around the school campus. She had to keep in mind of the fact that it was a tour forced by their homeroom teacher.

Rin deduced that he was the type of person that didn't like making much conversation with people that annoyed him.

Sesshomaru spoke Japanese very fluently, due to his heritage. He was half Japanese and half American. Sesshomaru has lived most of his life here in the United States.

Rin's English accent was easy to understand, but she didn't know how to read it very well. That was one of the many reasons why she had a hard time adjusting to her new hometown.

"I don't think he likes me very well like I had first thought." Rin said. "My presence never seems to make him smile." She said in a lower voice.

Rin placed her hand inside her bag, her fingers grazing the lid of the cake container. A few seconds passed by in silence before she pulled out a box of chocolates from her handbag. "Sesshomaru, I brought this for you."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at the Giri chocolate. He was well aware of what they meant. "Your cake was made out of hinamori chocolate. That meant that you wanted something serious with that person."

"And, these chocolates are made of Giri' chocolate. It means that you don't want anything serious and are just a gift formalized between friends."

"Umm, yeah, I guess you have your share of knowledge." Rin said, scratching her nose, nervously.

"True. But you forgot something. Over here in America, things work differently. On Valentine's Day, the men give presents to the girl they like."

"Does that mean that people don't celebrate white day, here?" Rin asked, confused.

"In some countries they do celebrate it, but with opposite terms. White day traditionally came from Japan, because it was developed for men to give expensive gifts to the women that had rewarded him with chocolates' on Valentine's Day. "

"You still have a lot to learn it would seem." Sesshomaru said with a gracefully smirk. He was clearly teasing her.

Rin pouted feeling her cheeks redden. "I guess I do."

_Then, that means I don't have to be sad about ruining the cake I made for him. I would have probably ended up making a fool in front of Sesshomaru. _

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon. She knew that her injury wasn't grave. Maybe, he did like her company.

The gift wrapped box of chocolates sat beside him. She didn't know if she should be offended by his rude discreteness in not bothering to try a piece of chocolate.

"Hey, umm aren't you going to try one?" Rin asked trying to make conversation. It had grown quiet between them and Rin felt that she had to say something to break the silence.

"No, I'm not fond of sweet candy." Sesshomaru said his deep voice traveling to Rin's ears. "Oh," she said in disappointment.

Sesshomaru glanced warily at Rin's sullen expression. He then stared perplexed back at the bag of chocolates. The truth was that he did like chocolate, but when he ate sweet things he wasn't able to mask the enjoyment he felt. He hated showing his emotions to people.

Rin sighed solemnly._ Well, this isn't the time of valentine I expected, but I can't seem to bring any courage to express my feelings. I'm afraid I'm going to look ridiculous to him. But, maybe I should get it over with and move on with my life after he rejects me._

Her ears heard the sound of the plastic bag rustling. The sound caught her attention making her turn to stare in Sesshomaru's direction.

Her eyes widened in surprise at what Sesshomaru had done. She hadn't expected this. He had caught her off guard.

Two teenagers sat in silence on the bench as the sunset started forming in the sky. The sky was a beautiful sight, indeed.

Rin nibbled on the strawberry that had been placed on her mouth. Her eyes stared curiously at Sesshomaru, who popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. His face was facing away from her so she couldn't make out his expression that was obscured by shadows.

"It's only right if I share." He mentioned afterwards.

"…okay," Rin answered meekly. She felt confused, yet happy that Sesshomaru was being so sociable. She hoped that she wouldn't ruin the bond they were sharing with one another with her courageous words.

"Se-"Rin was able to mumble, before Sesshomaru interfered and started speaking.

"I'm not sitting here to give you company. I'm simply trying to avoid having to attend my mother's fancy valentine party she's hosting in our house." He said in a serious tone.

"So, you don't like attending parties... I guess that makes two. I also don't like attending parties that much." Rin said before she turned to stare at the tall boy sitting next to her.

"Hn,"

"Sesshomaru, since we're both sitting here, having nothing to do on valentines. Don't you think it would be nice if we try to celebrate it together?" Rin spoke in a soft, but clear voice.

"Aren't we already doing that? We're sharing sweet candy." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"What I was trying to say was. Do you want to be my valentine just for today, Sesshomaru?" Rin said blushing furiously.

"Heh, cute, you sure do have an interesting way of thinking." Sesshomaru's lips quirked a small smile. His hand reached out to touch the soft, warm skin of her face. Rin's cheeks flushed more if it was possible. "Don't start getting any wrong ideas. I was just trying to…"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers. Their lips brushed slowly against each other. The kiss brought an exciting, new feeling.

Once they both pulled away, Rin burst out in a fit of giggles. She placed a hand on top of his hand that rested against her cheek. She found his touch endearing.

"What do you find so humorous," Sesshomaru mumbled softly. Rin allowed him to pull his hand away from her cheek and entwine his hand with her hand.

"I don't know. I think its cause I'm here with you and I didn't see this happening." Rin expressed. She closed her eyes briefly before an idea came to mind.

"Hey, you won't mind if I share my cake with you. I did make it for this occasion, after all." Rin asked staring at him with innocent wide eyes_. I know I made it for you, but I still feel a little bit shy of revealing this truth to you._

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied with a bored expression on his face.

"Please," Rin begged, trying to persist. She took out the box that contained her cake. The cake was split halfway, but it didn't seem to bother Rin anymore about it being damage.

"Fine," Sesshomaru finally consented remembering the tears she cried for her cake. A small taste wouldn't hurt.

"Yay," Rin exclaimed excited that she would have the chance to try out her own cake.

Since they both didn't have any utensils to use, Rin opted for them to just grab a small piece with their hands. Sesshomaru wasn't too thrilled about using his hand, but he abided just to get this over with.

Rin munched softly on her piece savoring the piece of cake. Sesshomaru finished his piece before hers. He stayed silent for a few seconds before saying," it tasted horrible."

"Eh?" her eyes widened in shock. _Is my cooking bad or is he jealous of the fact that I put my very best effort on this cake that he thinks it wasn't meant to be shared with him._

"Your expression is priceless." Sesshomaru expressed truthfully. He had been teasing her. He actually liked the taste of cake.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or upset." Rin said with a pout.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a pleased expression on his face. _She is definitely the type of girl I need in my life. _

"Sesshomaru, does this mean were together like a couple?" Rin asked as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Just for today…. "

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_

__And for the many years to come...

SesshxRin forever

__Don't forget to leave a review. =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **This is a side story that follows Inuyasha and Kagome. The begining of the story starts where Rin visit Inuyasha's house first before taking a shortcut through the park. The scene at the park is written in part one. This short story only involves Inuyasha and Kagome fluffy moment.

* * *

**XxValentine special fanfiction storyXx**

**Part two: InuxKag**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the petite girl who reached him up to his shoulders. His black hair billowed with the wind to the side.

"This is a gift to show you that I appreciate our friendship." Rin said with a smile.

"Uh thanks." Inuyasha said feeling awkward receiving a gift from a girl. He was used to the love letters, and the gawking of his flamboyant appearance. But, he didn't expect to receive a friendship present from the girl that he casually borrowed his notes to.

Rin was really something else. She was not like the normal girls in this town.

Inuyasha held the box of chocolates in his hand. The box was wrapped with red plastic paper and a white ribbon. _But, I'm allergic to chocolate._ Inuyasha thought, feeling ashamed that he could not enjoy such a kind gift.

Rin smiled flipping her brown hair to the side. "Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you at school on Monday." She said politely.

"Bye-Bye." Rin dismissed herself from the older boy before running down the sidewalk of InuYasha's neighboring block.

"Okay, bye." Inuyasha called out. He held the heart shaped box in his hands wondering what he should do with it. He couldn't throw it to the trash bin that would imply that he was also throwing Rin's friendship away.

The young man understood that Rin just wanted to share her happiness with others. And, if she had wanted something serious with him, she would have been straightforward about it. Rin didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would play around with men.

"Feh, I'll just share them with my mother when I come back home." Inuyasha muttered, becoming stubborn once more.

He tucked the present inside his book bag that was strapped over his shoulder. Since his bag was full of textbooks and comic books, the heart shaped box ended sticking out from the corner of the bag.

Inuyasha closed the gate of his house behind him, before walking down the sidewalk. He was to meet up with some of his friends at a fast food restaurant.

"Inuyasha is late." Kikyo protested. She was sitting straight in her seat inside the booth seat. Kagome sat next to Kikyo in a slumped position. It was obvious that she was tired of hearing Kikyo's boring conversation.

Kikyo and Kagome were friends, but not close friends that shared everything between one another.

"Kikyo, he probably has a good explanation. The traffic is heavy today, after all." Miroku said, in a respectful tone. The boy with medium short hair had some sort of respect to Kikyo and her family. Her family has done a lot for his family.

"I suppose your right, Miroku." Kikyo answered. Her manicured hand brushed a couple of loose hair stands to the side.

"I've finished ordering for all of us." Sango stated as she made her way towards the table booth that her friends occupied. "I see that Inuyasha still isn't here. Miroku, why don't give him a call and see where he's at."

Sango was wearing a black dress with a pink corset of roses strapped to her wrist. The seventeen year old girl was planning to go clubbing with her boyfriend after hanging out with her friends for the afternoon.

"Sure thing," Miroku replied back before drawing in Sango for a chaste kiss on the lips. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for four months now.

Kagome stared at the couple in earnest wishing that she had the courage to express her feelings like that with Inuyasha. But, Kagome knew that Kikyo probably also wanted that.

In the end, Inuyasha ended up arriving a few seconds after the waitress left the booth table. Sango had ordered his favorite hamburger from the Whataburger menu, so he didn't have to worry about ordering his food.

"I swear you did it on purpose, so you didn't have to pay for your share of the meal." Sango teased. She picked up hamburger and took a bite out of it.

"Keh, I guess you guys know me better than I thought." Inuyasha stated with a large grin. He took off the yellow paper wrapper from the hamburger.

Miroku laughed. "Sango, you have made a good point."

Kikyo stifled her laughter with her hand that covered her mouth. "Was that your plan from the very beginning?"

"Not really. It just happened." Inuyasha answered. They both stared at each other momentarily before Inuyasha resumed eating his food. Kikyo, on the other hand was blushing feeling shy. His purple eyes were an intense color that always stole her breath.

Kagome stood silently taking sips of her coke through the straw. Inuyasha must have a reasonable explanation for his tardiness. Today is Valentine's Day, the day of love.

Her gaze landed absentminded on his book bag. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes caught the red plastic wrapper of the strange shaped box. _Is that a chocolate box gift in his book bag? Did he buy it on his way here? Is that the reason why he arrived late, today?_

Kikyo glanced at Kagome's trance look piquing her interest. Her blue gaze turned to stare at what Kagome was eyeing with interest._ Oh my, is that what I think it is. Inuyasha brought chocolates along with him. That means… that he is planning to confess his feelings to someone._

Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's joke as they conversed among each other. Sango ate her lunch in peace enjoying the company of her friends.

_Why else would he have chocolate in his possession? I know he's allergic to eating that stuff. I hope those chocolates are for me. _Kikyo and Kagome both thought absently.

"Hey Kagome, so what are your plans after this." Sango asked her best friend that seemed to be acting rather tentative today.

"Huh?" Kagome sighed aloud.

Sango smiled and repeated her question.

"Oh, well I'm planning to go see a movie that just came out recently in the theaters." Kagome answered, pushing aside her drink.

"Are you going with anyone in particular?" Sango asked, interested. She felt kind of bad for having a boyfriend and being able to do certain activities, that her other friends couldn't do.

"Ha ha, well I was planning on taking my little brother Souta, but he has a date already with Hitomi." Kagome said, before picking up her chicken hamburger. She took another bite out of it.

Kikyo smiled boldly. "Why don't you ask Hojo to accompany you? He did after all give you that valentine present."

Kagome glared at the girl with blue eyes. "We're just friends."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kikyo said, not really meaning it.

"What movie are you going to go watch?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the intense atmosphere between Kikyo and Kagome.

"Umm, I was going to go watch, The Lovely Bones, but I don't think I'm going anymore." Kagome said, before she finished her hamburger.

"I see." Inuyasha replied, hiding his disappointment.

Sango and Miroku gave each other knowing glances. "How about joining us?" Miroku asked.

"I'll go if Inuyasha is willing to join." Kikyo said with a wink towards InuYasha's direction.

Kagome feeling molested about Kikyo's obvious intentions took out her cell phone from her purse pretending that it had been vibrating. "Hello, this is Kagome speaking."

"Oh hi mom," Kagome said, before scooting out of the booth seat and walking a few feet away from her friends.

"Uh huh, are you for real? Well, I just finished eating with my friends, so I can head back home, now." Kagome said, trying to sound energetic. Who was she fooling? She probably looked like an idiot talking to herself.

"Okay, love you mom." Kagome said in a sweet voice. She walked back to the table where her friends awaited her. "I'm sorry about not being able to take up on the offer. Maybe, next time," Kagome said with a small smile on her face. She picked up her trash, before waving goodbye to Sango and the other.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Sango said with a friendly wave of goodbye. She seemed to understand Kagome the best. Sango knew that Kagome was not too fond of Valentine's Day.

"So, where do you guys want to head next?" Miroku asked. He glanced at the watch resting on of his wrist. "Can we go to the store that's located up north?" Kikyo asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Sure, after that we can head to the club. It's almost going to be sundown." Sango said, as she stood up with the rest of her companions.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to bail out. I have a dentist appointment." Inuyasha said, with a cocky grin. His teeth were pearly white. "Ha ha, yeah I remembered you mentioned something about that in school, yesterday." Miroku said, his violet eyes glinting in mischievous.

"What a shame that you couldn't continue to join us." Kikyo said believing InuYasha's lie. "If you want, I can go and accompany you." Kikyo suggested. She hoped that that would be enough time for Inuyasha to present her with the gift of chocolates.

"No thanks." Inuyasha said brushing the offer, aside. He high fived Miroku and said his goodbyes to the two lovely girls before walking off. "Hmh," Kikyo breathed feeling disappointed.

XXXX

Kagome's fingers played with the string of her keychain attached to her cell phone. Her high heels clicked constantly against the sidewalk. She knew that she would have to wait ten more minutes at the public bus transportation stop sign.

Inuyasha soon caught up with the raven haired girl. "Kagome,"

Kagome halted in her steps and turned to glance at Inuyasha. She was surprised to say the least to find that they were heading in the same direction.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. You walked out on us looking disappointed. Did something happen back home." Inuyasha said pushing some of his black hair behind his ear. The wind was being stubborn with his hair today.

"Oh, uh that. No it wasn't urgent, but I just starting feeling dizzy so I didn't want to go clubbing." Kagome informed him.

"keh, I see. You sure are delicate." He muttered dryly.

"I'm not!" Kagome stated stubbornly.

"Besides, aren't you going to go see your girlfriend?" Kagome said, as she walked over to him and pulled at the strap of his book bag. Inuyasha stared at her clueless. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

Kagome blew air from her cheeks trying to not sound exasperated. "The box of chocolates inside your bag isn't surely for you, right?"

"Oh, these chocolates are a gift from the Japanese transfer student, Rin. She said that she considers me a friend, because I lend my lecture notes to her."

Kagome made a face before laughing lightly. "I see. She doesn't know that you're allergic to chocolate, does she."

"Nope, but she'll sooner or later will have to find out."

"Anyways, do you still want to go see a movie? We can go together." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Umm, okay. That is if you don't mind." Kagome said, meekly. She tried hiding her blush behind her hair strands that flew in front of her face.

"You and Kikyo have been acting weird, today." Inuyasha said walking alongside Kagome. "By the way, we're watching a cooler and more thrilling movie than the one you mentioned." Inuyasha declared.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha," Kagome said with a small grin on her face_. I guess, today isn't so bad if I get to spend more time with Inuyasha._

**END**

**

* * *

**

please be kind to leave a review. I apologize for mistakes in my grammer. I didn't have enough time on my hands to revise this story. =3


End file.
